dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridget Faye
is a member of the Black Order and the Assistant Branch Head of the European Branch, under Branch Head and Chief Officer Komui Lee. A former secretary from Central, she was transferred to the European Branch after it was moved to its new location and expanded with other Central personnel. Appearance Bridget appears to be a young woman of somewhat tall height. She sports short, curled hair, slightly thick eyebrows, and wears a tight, dark pencil skirt with a form-fitting, double-breasted jacket and frilled hemming around her hips and waist. She also wears a standalone, stiff standing collar that seems to double over as a necklace, with some sort of pendant dangling in the front.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 170 Personality Bridget seems very devoted to her job as the new secretary of the European Branch and is very serious, being one of the few people who can get Komui Lee to do his work without resorting to trickery or threats.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 170 She is, though, conscientious of more than just her work, showing concern for the mental stability of the other members of the Order and going so far as to ask the other Generals to not spread word that Cross Marian abandoned his Innocence, Judgement, lest it worry anyone.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 171 Despite her serious nature, she has been seen in a comical light, such as when Timothy Hearst demanded compensation for his services to the Black Order as an Exorcist. After calculating the costs, Bridget then showed them to Komui, remarking as he had an overly dramatic response that she felt the same way.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 183 History Bridget is a former Central administrator assistant.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 183 Plot Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc Bridget first appears after the European Branch's movement from their old Headquarters to the new and was presumably part of the merger between the Branch and several other additional units sent from Central, namely two other Science divisions.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 183 Immediately after the apparent death of Cross Marian, Bridget appears to herd Komui back to his office after she catches him watching the comical and joyous introduction of several people, including Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Miranda Lotto, Howard Link and Johnny Gill, to Cache Dop, the sister of the recently deceased Tup Dop (to whom she bears a strong resemblance).D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 170 Not caring to hear his excuses, she immediately starts walking back to his office, noting that he had already wasted six minutes talking to Jeryy. During Komui Lee's meeting with Hevlaska and Generals Tiedoll, Socalo and Nine, she appears by Komui's side, making her one of the few people who knows that Cross Marian and Judgement weren't bonded at the time of Cross' death/disappearance.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 171 Phantom Thief G Arc Bridget sends Madarao and Tewaku as bodyguards for Reever Wenhamm in Paris.Chapter 180 She is not seen again until the end of the Phantom Thief G arc, where, upon hearing Timothy's demand that all of the damages caused by his inexpert use of his Innocence be compensated by the Order, she promptly calculates the total costs and shows them to Komui. As Komui notes the amount in horror and comically screams out, Bridget remarks that she had much the same response, if less extravagant. Seed of Destruction Arc She is seen in Komui's office when Allen runs away with the Noah. She is reading a book while her chief announces the mission of capturing Allen.Chapter 205 Searching for Allen Walker arc Bridget is seen informing Komui that the funeral ceremony of Zuu Mei Chang will soon start while he is arguing with Lenalee about Kanda's disparition. She yells to stop this "sibling argument"D.Gray-man manga, Volume 23, chapter 210, page 2 Trivia * Bridget enjoys weighlifting and calligraphy. She likes improving efficiency and thick eyebrows and she dislikes searching for Komui when he has run away. Her necessities are a clock and a notebook. Fanbook Gray log References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters Category:German Characters